


One Day, You'll Be Mine!

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Forbidden Love, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Set after the scene in which Commodus and Lucilla are on the bed together. Commodus dreams about his sister confessing her love to him.





	

‘You know that I love you’ I whisper, my hands traveling over Lucilla’s body.

‘And I love you’ Lucilla responds, her eyes aimed straight at the ceiling, not wanting to look at me. Am I so abhorrent? So off-putting? So horrible?

A few seconds of silence, and then Lucilla gets up, leaving me flat on the bed, my face in the sheets, still feeling the warmth of Lucilla’s body on my hands.

‘Do you really love me, Lucilla?’ I whisper in the sheets, seconds after the door closes. Maybe she does, maybe she doesn’t; I don’t know.

Minutes pass, and I start to fall asleep.

***

Knocks on the door of my bedchamber.

‘What is it?’ I ask, overcome with sleep. As I sit up, I rub my eyes.

‘It’s me, Lucilla.’ The door opens, soundlessly. Lucilla’s beautiful eyes stare into mine, in contrast to a few minutes ago, when she would stare at the ceiling, trying to ignore my touch, my incestuous allusions.

‘What brings you to me?’ As I ask it, I gesture that Lucilla has to sit next to me. She does so, her eyes filled with worry. ‘What is it, dear sister?’ My arm embraces her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

‘I said I love you… And I do, but not how a sister should love her brother. Like you love me. Almost like a mistress. But I don’t want to love you like that. I want to love you like a sister.’

‘There’s nothing wrong with loving me like you do. As you said, I love you like that too.’ I plant a kiss on her temple. She turns her head.

‘Don’t do that. Those kisses… I don’t want it. This is not how we were brought up to love each other. Even though we long for it.’

‘My dear sister…’

‘Don’t make me love you. Don’t make me want you.’

‘You alone are the one to decide whether you want me ore not.’

‘But you… Your influence on me…’

‘Don’t worry.’ My hand grabs her chin, turning her head back, forcing her to face me again. The tears in her eyes surprise me. ‘Why are you crying?’

‘We aren’t supposed to have such a relationship.’ Her voice is broken down.

‘Darling… You know you can’t deny your love.’

‘I know, and that’s why I feel so guilty. What would father say?’

‘Nothing. He’s dead.’ Even though Lucilla wouldn’t want me to, I kiss her again, this time on her lips. My tongue forces her lips apart, her tongue playing with mine. My hands tangle in her hair, her hands on my back. My length hardens as I push her on her back on the bed. She opens her legs willingly, pulling me on top of her in a passionate embrace.

‘Why is it that you open your legs to me willingly, even though you know how wrong it is?’ I ask our lips leaving each other.

‘I love you, brother.’

‘I love you too.’

And then our lips are reunited again. Our lips part and our tongues happily enter each others mouths.

‘Undress me, brother’ Lucilla breathes after our lips leave each other again.

‘Darling, there is nothing I’d rather do.’

Not even a minute later, our clothes are piled up next to the bed. My hand brushes her pussy carefully.

My lips travel from her lips to her breast. And then further down. After passing her bellybutton, my tongue goes further, wanting more. My tongue reaches her pussy. I hear Lucilla gasp as her hands move to my head, holding me there between her legs, not wanting to let me go. I hear her moan my name. She begs me to please her. My tongue enters her, drawing another gasp from her lips. Her legs enfold my body as she continues her begging and moaning.

Just seconds before she is going to come, I stop. My tongue trails back up, via her bellybutton and between her breasts. Her lips are slightly apart, probably expecting me to kiss her again, but I don’t.

‘If you’re not going to take the next step, then I will.’ Lucilla pushes me on my back, and this time it is her mouth traveling down my body, eventually taking my cock in her mouth. My cock goes further and further into her throat until I cry out.

‘Stop, I’ll come!’ I cry. Lucilla’s lips travel back to my lips, and I use the opportunity to roll her on her back again. My cock brushing against her pussy.

‘Don’t tease me now’ Lucilla moans softly, provoking the lust in me even further.

‘Beg me to take you’ I breathe.

‘Don’t tease me!’ Lucilla moans again, barely being able to get her breath back.

Without wasting anymore time, I thrust inside of Lucilla. I get up to speed pretty fast, feeling her pussy closing in around my cock. Her arms embrace me tight as her legs enfold my waist. She cries out in pleasure, begging me to go on. She begs me to go faster and deeper, and her pleas are granted. I pound into her as if there is no tomorrow, almost desperate to come inside of her.

‘I… I’m going to come, brother!’ Lucilla cries out. And seconds later she comes, screaming in pleasure and delight.

A few irregular thrusts I come, too, groaning in pleasure, shuddering quite violently.

‘I love you, brother’ Lucilla breathes. ‘You are everything to me.’

‘I love you too, sister’ I breathe in response.

‘Don’t pull back’ Lucilla begs as I want to pull back, pulling my cock out of her pussy. ‘Leave it in there, darling.’

‘I want to sleep. I’m tired.’

‘Please, brother.’

Despite of her begging and pleading, I pull back and lie down on my back.

‘I love you’ I breathe one last time before falling asleep.

***

‘Brother, wake up’ Lucilla whispers as she caresses my cheek.

‘Why are you already dressed?’ I ask, overcome with sleep.

‘It’s already morning again.’

‘Why wouldn’t you stay in my arms?’

‘Stayed in your arms? When did I lie in you arms?’

‘Last night, when we fucked, don’t your remember?’

‘No. You had one of you incestuous, perverse dreams again.’ And then I realize that I am still in my armor. But that won’t stop me from pulling her on the bed, kissing her breasts hungrily. And then Lucilla hits me on my head. ‘Get off!’ she hisses, obviously not amused by my behavior.

‘Lucilla, sister’ I beg.

‘Get off!’ she repeats. She walks out, slamming the door behind her in anger.

'One day,' I hiss angrily. 'you'll be mine!'


End file.
